


The Lovebook

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个“秀死快”的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

　　这是个美好的夜晚。习习凉风带走了初秋日间的滚滚热浪，皎洁的月光替代了炽热的艳阳。除了那些下班回家的人，这个时间也不乏出门逛街的人，当然必须还有一些没事儿闲逛的情侣们。  
　　哈！情侣们！情侣们总是有消磨不完的时间，当然他曾经也有过男朋友，不单是男性朋友，是有性关系的男性朋友。时间由现在倒退一个月话，Mark和他曾经那个可爱的男朋友也是那秀恩爱大军中的一员，而且他们表现得更加惨无人道——没有错，他们就是那种恨不得在大街上就把对方扒光的那种情侣，那些接起吻来好像缠绕在一起的章鱼的白痴们和他们比起来实在是太小儿科了。  
　　要是在一个月之前，Mark一定会在此时此刻抬头强吻住他那个不知道在那兴奋的讲着什么男朋友。别那么在意“抬头”那个词儿，他就是比他矮一点儿又如何。至于分手，他到现在都不认可他男朋友的那个理由，他不认同他们那次那点儿争执就算分手了。Dustin居然反驳他：“老兄，这不算分手难道算异地恋吗？Wardo都这么跟你玩儿失踪了，你怎么还不死心。”  
　　一句“我从来都获得不了你的注意力。”怎么能算是分手的合理理由呢！Eduardo难道是瞎子么！他一直是获得Mark注意力最多的那个！Mark怎么从来不知道他的Wardo的洞察力这么差。  
　　换做是别的家伙也就算了，但Eduardo，别想让Mark放弃，那是他从小到大见过的最甜蜜最可爱对他最有耐心的家伙了，更不用说他在床上有多棒了。不过如果单是有那些，Mark还不如在酒吧找个一夜情玩儿玩儿，他的男朋友可是一个夏天就能赚到三十万美元的头脑派。  
　　“你就是把Wardo当成一个会走路的霓虹灯，Mark。”这就是Chris发表的“独到”见解。他怎么敢否定Mark也在努力着的事实。他明明也在努力经营着他和Wardo的感情！不然谁会陪他去看蠢爆了的Marvel电影，明明DC的才是最棒的。虽然那天他说完这话，Eduardo没帮他打手枪，Mark至今不确定是因为电影太好看了以至于Wardo把他忘了，还是他因为Mark公正的评论而生气了。  
　　“你说你是认真的？完全看不出来。”这是Sean的短信，还有更过分的，“我觉得他对你来说，就像是到了差不多岁数就可以扔掉的宝宝安心毯子或者奶嘴什么的。”  
　　为什么所有人都忽略过Mark做过什么！Mark可不会把Dustin，Chris和Sean领到家里来，也不会让他们喂他家的小狗崽儿Beast，连那狗崽儿的命名权都让给了Eduardo。这个月要不是Eduardo躲着他，他早就带他逃课去度假了！Mark捣鼓挺久的那个软件本来是他打算卖出去筹集度假资金的，结果和Eduardo吵架之后，一气之下被他免费上传了。难不成Wardo非得让他恶俗的去买束玫瑰花，说点儿恶心不切实际的情话么。所有人，包括他的男朋友Eduardo，为什么就不能想点儿实际的呢？  
　　Mark正了正他的领带，整理了一下自己不同平常的形象——一身剪裁得体的西装。他今天晚上要和他姐姐一起预演一下能让Wardo消消气儿的方法，在一间豪华、高档、看起来有格调但没什么实际意义的餐厅约会。Randi信誓旦旦的说她绝对不会坑她可爱的弟弟。白痴才信。不坑他为什么Mark现在站在全市最贵的餐厅之一的门口，Mark曾经好几次邀请Eduardo到他家玩儿的时候，买的外卖就是这家的，但是他还是比较喜欢Eduardo的手艺。别以为只有Eduardo挥霍着赚来的零花钱在约会，Mark可没比他男朋友节约到哪里去。  
　　“Mark。”  
　　Mark听见他姐姐的声音从后面传来。看看她笑得一脸奸计得逞的样子。  
　　“行了，Randi，给我看看你能有什么好法子，你笑得就像当年你把我推到游泳池里那么恶劣。”  
　　“不好意思，亲爱的弟弟，这是刻意为之。”Randi挎上了Mark的胳膊，“和你的小甜心在一起的时候你的态度也这么糟糕？”  
　　“我看起来是那么混账的男朋友吗？”Mark瞪了一眼穿着高跟鞋比他高的姐姐。他认为自己非常合格。  
　　Randi考究的看了他一眼，得出的结论是：“你看起来像个正宗的混球。”  
　　“Mark？”  
　　没等Mark还击他姐姐，餐厅里传来了那个那熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音。“Wardo？”  
　　“你在这儿干嘛？”  
　　“你在这儿干嘛？”  
　　他们同时问道。  
　　“你跟踪我？我在这打工。”  
　　“我才不干那么无聊的事儿。你跑这地方打什么工？”  
　　“女朋友？关你什么事儿！”  
　　“什么？你是我男朋友当然关我的事儿！”  
　　“我的备用金都花完了没办法投资你满意了吗？是前男友，先生。”  
　　“那也用不着当服务生。别让我再强调一遍Wardo，是现任男友。”  
　　“不好意思，我是经理。秀恩爱离我远点儿，Mark，别以为我不会跟你动手。”  
　　“你除了我知道的那些花样还能怎么动手？”  
　　“这么动手。”Eduardo一拳揍到了Mark的脸上把他打倒在地。  
TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

      当Eduardo带着哭腔，含着泪水控诉着什么的时候，Mark满脑子想的只有：我想艹晕我的Wardo，他什么时候能说完？  
　　而那是什么时候发生的事儿了？Mark不记得。Wardo那时候说了什么？Mark不知道。再后来发生了什么？这个他知道——他被分手了。所以他不明白最后那个情况为什么会发生，这很正常，当他满脑子都是他的Wardo的时候，他的思维与冷静全都不属于他了，Mark根本没有功夫在忙着Wardo的时候再考虑别的。这种值得赞许的专注怎么就得不到Eduardo的认可呢？  
　　“你们俩慢慢谈。”Randi轻手轻脚的把办公室的门关上。  
　　屋子里现在就剩下拿着一块牛肉敷脸的Mark和宁可面对着墙壁也不肯再多看他一眼的Eduardo。  
　　“我有一个计划。”Mark开口道。他丝毫没有恼怒的表现，反而像是要开始兴致勃勃地滔滔不绝起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，打算接着说：“我...”  
　　“就算你有一万个计划，”Eduardo开口打断了它，他顿了顿，深呼吸了一下，才继续道：“你现在也可以滚蛋了！”  
　　Mark的眉头立刻皱了起来。他都想用大喊来表示一下他真的很惊讶。搞什么？原来还没完事儿？“Wardo，我是...”  
　　“不管你打算说什么，我都不打算再听了，你对我来说...”Eduardo的呼吸似乎变得滞涩了起来，他依然面对着墙壁，坚决不面向Mark的态度固执得好像一堵石壁。“现在我们之间毫无瓜葛。”  
　　毫无瓜葛？这是Mark听过的最好笑的笑话，如果Eduardo不是像现在这样摆着张臭脸的话，他说不定真能笑两声来表示他真的被这句话娱乐到了。但是就算是Mark，也知道在这个节骨眼上不能笑出声，也不能进一步反驳Eduardo。虽然他不知道真的笑出声后果会如何，但显然不停地反驳可能会让他再挨上一拳头。令Mark感到痛苦的不是挨揍，而是因为揍他的是Wardo——他不能揍回去，或者应该说起码他不想揍自己的男朋友，更何况他那么聪明又好看，Mark没蠢到让事情进一步恶化。所以他继续耐心的说，他刚刚惊讶的发现他还是有“耐心这种东西的”：“我的...”  
　　“你的什么？电脑？代码？红牛？你还想说点儿什么我一下子就能猜到的东西？”Eduardo的怒火不但没有减退的迹象，反而越烧越旺。他不想再看见Mark，他想立刻把他赶出去，Eduardo没想到过了一个月，他心中的怒火还是难以平息。他想过也许是他说的时机不对，也许Mark在想着他的某个小程序，也许...Eduardo自己给Mark找了一堆借口，结果却是他自己越来越生气，越来越失望，他这样怎么还能继续对Mark的行为忍让呢。“也许只是我不适合你，Mark。”  
　　按照Wardo的评分系统，那么Mark不得不承认他是对的，因为他根本不知道Eduardo是怎么得出这种无聊的结论的！“什么？你不能...”  
　　“我当然能！我是一个有理智并且可以承担完全责任的成年人！我当然可以自己决定任何事情！”Eduardo终于不再面对着墙说话了。他猛地站了起来，转过身来面对着Mark。  
　　Mark可以看出他男朋友在强忍住泪水。他又开始了，Mark想。而且他的呼吸也不均匀。Mark觉得自己应该可以解决这个问题，但是在另一方面考虑的却是他的Wardo这样气势汹汹又无助的样子非常值得存档到根文件。当然，任务清单首位的任务得先解决，其难题在于，他要怎么把话说完整了？他从进这个屋开始就没把话说全过！  
　　“Wardo...”Mark放下用来敷脸的牛肉后说道。他让自己的表情尽量表现得柔和并且诚恳，好歹他也是学心理学的。  
　　“请称呼我为Saverin先生。”Eduardo再一次打断他。他抽了抽鼻子，将头转向另一边又不看Mark了。  
　　Eduardo就不能让他把话说完嘛？！该死的！到底是谁说Mark的社交能力遭透了的？他男朋友现在简直就是个无理取闹的小孩儿！  
TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

　　老天作证，这绝对是有着正当理由的，Eduardo从来不无理取闹，更别提分手这么重要的事情了。不过就凭着Mark那“惊人”的观察力，他能注意到什么呢。

　　说实话，Eduardo几乎已经习惯了他说十句话Mark一句也没有听到的这种常态了。Eduardo如果说“明天我们上午九点钟在游乐场门口碰面。”，那Mark一定是等到傍晚接到Eduardo的电话才可能注意到这件事，如果他说他十分钟后就到，那么Eduardo就可以回寝室了，因为Mark估计裤子穿到一半就会继续投身到他的什么事业中去了。但如果这是Mark的提议，那从早上六点钟开始Mark就会给Eduardo发邮件、打电话，他都不会让Eduardo安静的刷完牙。

　　“这是毫无逻辑可言的！”一旦碰上什么Mark没法儿反驳的事情，他总会这么说，然后他就会见鬼的强词夺理。小到食堂的拉面和上周味道不一样，大到他又搞摊了什么东西，只要是他不喜欢的，那就是没有逻辑的。

　　所以这完全不怪Eduardo。

　　那时候他们坐在一家意式风味小餐馆的窗边，Eduardo拿出了装着戒指的小盒子，也许Mark瞥了一眼，也许他压根儿懒得理Eduardo说了些什么，总之，最后他只说了一句话：“这是毫无逻辑可言的！”，他甚至都没扯些能让Eduardo稍微能自我安慰下的歪理！Eduardo还能怎么想呢，过了那么长时间他才知道自己和食堂的蔬菜拉面一样令Mark讨厌。所以他们静静的吃完了那顿饭，其中夹杂着键盘发出的噼里啪啦的声响。当Eduardo最后提出分手的时候，Mark也毫无异议。

　　“这是毫无逻辑可言的！Wardo！”Mark拍案而起，不过被Eduardo抬起眼睛扫了一眼之后，他就立刻又坐下了。他完全不知道刚才Eduardo讲的那回事儿！他怎么可能错过那么重要的事情！哦，可能、大概、也许会有些突发状况？还有什么更重要的事儿能分散他对Eduardo的注意力呢？

　　“你能换句话吗？要不就赶紧从我这儿出去，和你姐姐吃个大餐庆祝下好不容易摆脱了我的日子。”Eduardo沉住气讽刺道，他试着用恶狠狠的话让自己好受些，结果收效甚微，但他接着说：“我对你那套荒唐逻辑不感兴趣，你要是真想继续在这儿坐会儿我也不反对，不过我可没闲工夫陪你研究你那套理论，恕不奉陪。”他说完站起身来，整理了下自己的衣服和头发，完全不打算再看Mark一眼，绕过桌子大步向门口走去。

　　他当时绝对是在做什么超级重要的事儿！快想想！Mark！等等，那个时候，他好像是在忙着他的软件来着？“等等！Wardo！我知道了！我在写代码！”

　　Eduardo仿佛听到了什么好笑的事情，他说：“你可以找点儿我不知道的理由来证明自己。”

　　“我真的在做一个对我来说很重要的东西！你不知道它对我来说有多重要！我需要......”Mark站起来，竭力向Eduardo解释着他的意图，他的双手因为过于激动而胡乱的比划着，虽然他今天穿的鞋子使他稍微高了些，但是从现在的情况看，这并不比他穿着拖鞋到处跑好——Eduardo依然得是微微低着头看他，他现在的目光让Mark气场骤减，令他感觉自己似乎更矮了。

　　“你需要一个Siri？Cortana？还是Jarvis？或者TM？你也许和Samaritan更合得来。”Eduardo想赶紧摆脱他。他不明白Mark既然不喜欢他，为什么还要继续骚扰他。就像分手之后的星期一，Mark就好像什么都没发生过一样问他要不要一起去上课——他们俩有几门选修课是交叉的——而Eduardo没有理他，他又开始电话轰炸，直到把Eduardo的手机搞没电了，他又跑到他寝室门口堵他。“我不是你的保姆，也不是你的管家，Mark，我们分手了，我为什么还要知道你需要什么？”

　　“我做了一个软件，Wardo，我本来想卖了它筹集一笔旅行的资金，一起去南极什么的。”Mark终于说了出来，但是他已经不知道Eduardo会不会被他的计划打动了。“那天我并不是在否定你，也不是想分手，我......”他说不出口他只是又没有听他说话。

　　“你只是没听我说话对吧？”Eduardo苦笑了下。“我不应该全都怪在你头上，Mark，我也从没有好好了解过让你沉迷的东西，我们大概都对对方漠不关心，只是表现的有所不同，那种习惯的感觉都被我们误认成了爱意。”

　　“这是谬论，Eduardo，你不能理所应当的就把这些定义成那些犯傻的东西，你不会为了任何人任何事摘下你那枚老戒指，除了我，你愿意用一枚新的戒指把它换下来。而我也从没想过为了和谁一起去旅行而筹划着什么，虽然最后结果不太好，我把它免费上传了。你低估我们之间感情的分量。”

　　是吗？Eduardo想，他没有继续说话，只是打开门，一言不发地出去了。

FIN.


End file.
